


Multiverse - fandom needs writer please

by ChesterZTK



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesterZTK/pseuds/ChesterZTK
Summary: Harry potter/Fantastic Beasts/MarvelThey had lost the war, Harry must go back to find out how. But in doing so he creates an alternative time line and finds love on the way.Peter is stuck, go back and save his friends from Thanos but revealing himself in the process, or getting to know his family that died when he was a baby.Up for ADOPTION!!





	Multiverse - fandom needs writer please

Harry potter/Fantastic Beasts/Marvel

They had lost the war, Harry must go back to find out how. But in doing so he creates an alternative time line and finds love on the way.

Peter remembers turning to dust in Tony Starks arms and no one knew he was spiderman, only Tony knew he was a kid. But how did he end up inn the past and meeting two of the most important characters way before he was meant to. But should he go back and save his friends from Thanos and revealing himself in the process or getting to know his family he lost as a baby and revealing himself to them. So many hard choices, is there away for him to save all of them

Peter is thirteen and hides behind Polyjuice and glamour's (he's a mixture of Harry and Albus - his eyes are a beautiful mixture blue and green) especially from Gindelwald. Then again, is might work in Peter favour. Peter also has magic and joins Newt on his adventures, magical creatures keep trying to cuddle him. Jacob and Tina are good bros, Queenie keeps getting headaches from trying to get into Peters head, she keeps trying anyway, cause its fun. Peter is amused and grateful

Albus is just happy and confused that there is a way to win the war and why is the kid so familiar.

Up for ADOPTION!!!! Anyone can have this!!!


End file.
